


Denied

by Hoodoo



Series: The Bar at the End of the Universe [8]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bar, F/M, Good luck!, Hook up attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: A new Rick comes into the bar. You'd love to hook up with him, but three strikes and you're out.





	Denied

**Author's Note:**

> For RSDWC prompt: Your intrepid bartender DOESN'T get lucky at the end of the night.

It was a shit night. Two waitresses called off, the bouncer already tossed one (or two, it was hard to tell with symbiotes) patron(s) out, and a drunk managed to dump a pint of beer at you. It’d missed, mostly. Your shoes were going to smell like a brewery for a while.

A pleasant surprise, then, when a Rick you’d never seen before came in. He had glasses and looked a little pale, like he didn’t get out often. You also note that he had ink on his fingertips. He took a seat at the bar.

“Hey,” you greet. 

He barely acknowledged you.

“Beer? Or can I get you a cocktail?”

“Whatever’s cheapest on tap.”

You shrug and pull a pint for him. You put it on a napkin on the bar. Your fingers linger on the glass and his brush yours. You give him a bright smile and bite your lower lip coyly. He looks like a Rick who may like his partners innocent and girlish.

“What’s your name?” you ask, ignoring a call from someone else sitting further down the bar.

“Someone wants your attention,” he tells you instead, pointing to the other person.

Internally you grumble but flash him a smile, and attend to the other drunk. 

Being down a couple of employees means flitting between patrons when you’d just rather stand in front of and flirt with the Rick. It’d been a while since any have come into the Bar, which translates into you haven’t gotten laid in a while. You miss them. You miss sex. Even just Rick sitting there pounding crappy beer is enough to arouse you. A bubble of heat kindles in your gut. 

You try to throw a glance and a smile to the Rick whenever you catch his eye. He does not smile back, but you’re not discouraged. Some of them just need a little extra attention before realizing that you could give them a very good night.

The rest of the patrons taken care of for the moment, you amble back in front of him. 

“Get you anything else, hon?” 

“Some fucking peace and quiet.”

That stung. 

“I think you came to the wrong bar for that,” you try to say lightly. “But it’ll die down soon. And then … maybe I can suggest some place quieter, after hours?”

You lean on the bar and squeeze your elbows together. Maximum cleavage. 

The look he gives you is so full of distain you can taste it.

“I get enough shitty come-ons at work from people who think they’re _so clever._ I certainly don’t need them here when I’m trying to just drink a goddamn beer.”

_Ouch._

You back off. The rest of the night you refill his drink professionally but do not engage him any longer. You do watch him from the corner of your eye. He drinks mechanically and picks his fingernails with a business card. 

Eventually he heads out. You go and collect the empty glasses he’d left behind, wiping the bar dry. He’s left the card behind–Ricky Sanchez, Sleazy Rick’s Adult Emporium, it reads. The corners are worn down and dirty from his self-grooming. He also only left a two flurbo tip.

Asshole all around, you tell yourself, to make yourself feel better. 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from the Rick Sanchez Drunk Writing Circle over on tumbr. Check out a wide mix of quick pieces by excellent authors at: ricksanchezdwc.tumblr.com
> 
> Also check out Ricky's blog casual ask/rp blog: ricky-d-698008135.tumblr.com. Go bug him! Ask him questions! Hit on him! HE LOVES NOTHING MORE THAN PEOPLE TRYING TO ENGAGE HIM.


End file.
